


Chivalry Isn't Dead Unfortunately

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah wants to take things further but Becker is too much of a gentleman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chivalry Isn't Dead Unfortunately

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Chivalry Isn't Dead Unfortunately  
> Pairing: Sarah Page/Hilary Becker  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Sarah wants to take things further but Becker is too much of a gentleman.  
> Notes: Written for Primeval Denial as part of the Sarah Page drabble tree.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

At least he'd kissed her but Becker was chivalrous to the point of frustration. Sarah watched him drive away and then closed the door. She resisted the urge to lean against it like lovestruck women did in movies. Tonight was their fifth date and she'd made it clear that he could stay. Maybe he wanted to take things slowly.

After her shower she took out her vibrator, put in fresh batteries and settled on the bed. As it buzzed pleasantly between her legs she fantasised about Becker. Across town Becker was taking care of a similar problem in his shower.


End file.
